Evinlea
Evinlea is a character from CrossGen Entertainment's Sigilverse. She appeared in the Negation series as one of the main characters. Evinlea is one of The First, self-proclaimed gods who are nearly immortal and wield great powers. Whether Evinlea was one of the original gods or a Secundae (meaning a child of the original gods) was never stated. She, along with 100 other natives of the "bright universe", were captured by the ruler of the Negation Space, a god-like entity called Charon. She was the only one of the First to be captured and was the most powerful of the original prisoners. Character details Evinlea is a personification of heavenly. Being from House Sinister she shows she is far from it, as she is egotistical, vain, and arrogant. In short, a goddess much like Aphrodite or Hera. She usually wears a suit of silvery metallic, form-fitting body wear, though she wears much less when on board a climate-controlled ship. She almost always wears a large purple cape. For most of the series, Evinlea is limited in her power as she only has full control over her abilities when she is physically touching a fellow prisoner and Sigil-Bearer named Javi Cobian. Without that contact, she is much weaker and lacks most of her special abilities. Evinlea is somewhat like Ingra but less subtle, less perceptive, and without magic. Evinlea is the key player that Obregon Kaine tries to work with as the prisoners first escape from their prison and then seek to find a way back to their own homes. She is so headstrong and used to ruling that Kaine finds it nearly impossible to get her to follow his plans. The fact that she is much weaker when not in contact with Javi is a serious weakness for her and one which their enemies are quick to exploit. Javi is separated from her twice, in episode #1 and again, permanently in episode #9 when the Lawbringer QZTR kills Javi. After Javi dies, Evinlea is still a valuable member of the group and she helps rescue the Atlantean named Gammid. She nearly abandons the group at one point to return to the "bright universe" but she is prevented by Iress, who destroys the portal that Evinlea was going to use. Gammid restores Evinlea to her full power thanks to his special ability although Corrin, a fellow Atlantean warns him against this step. Evinlea tries (and fails) to defeat Lawbringer LKQR and then, after a battle with Charon's own Sigil-bearers, she switches sides. She meets with - and seduces - Charon and together they launch an attack on the "bright universe". As a character Evinlea is quite literally godlike and her sense of superiority vs. all other mortals leads her into making some mistakes. However she is not invulnerable and she demonstrates courage, swift thinking, and occasionally, humility. Evinlea's betrayal of her companions at the end of the series was not out-of-character but it was a shock. Evinlea was a key player in the Negation War series but CrossGen went bankrupt and the series came to a halt near the start. As a result, her fate is unknown. Category:CrossGen characters Category:Female characters